The Demonslayer Karada Darkmoon
by StarSword17
Summary: This is based on a great unknown of Yu-Yu Hakusho, or as far as I know, and a person who in Spirit World who performs a similar job to that of Spirit Detective, Yusuke's job, and what happens when this 'alterante' is captured, and what happens. . .
1. Who is missing? Botan's sister!

Yusuke took in the sights as he strolled downtown.  
"Ah," he began as he stretched his arms out and the folded them behind his  
head, "It is so nice to take a day off every now and then."  
As soon as the words left his mouth he heard running footsteps and a all to  
familiar voice caroling, "Yusuke! Oh, come on, wait, please!" Botan  
yelled over the crowd between her and Yusuke.  
"Go away! I am taking a day off, and that's all I am saying Botan. Koemba  
can go chew a pacifier for all I care!" Yusuke roared back as he quickened  
his pace and distanaced himself from Botan.  
"Yusuke, you jerk!" Botan shouted in frustration.  
Yusuke slowed his pace at the sight of a familiar form at the next  
crosswalk.  
He slipped beside the figure and whispered as loudly as he dared, "Nice  
skirt, Keiko!"  
"Yusuke no baka!!" Keiko snarled as she whipped around and landed a slap  
across Yusuke's face.  
Keiko's anger subsided as she witnessed Yusuke do a drunken dance,  
clutching his face, and then he regained his balance, blushing furiously as  
he noticed the crowd of people that had seemed to appear out of no where.  
"Uhh, Keiko, I was just wandering, you want to go do something? I have  
managed to ditch the ditz and the toddler." Yusuke asked, still rubbing  
the cheek.  
"You certainly know how to ask a girl out, Yusuke. Umm, sure, there's a  
great foreign arts film in town, could we go see that?" Keiko answered as  
the crowds began to part.  
"Yusuke, I thought we were past the whole 'toddler' thing." a voice  
suddenly asked from behind.  
"Gahh, Koemba! Don't surprise me like that and I thought I had escaped  
Botan, and you!" Yusuke groanedd as a tall boy about his age slipped out of  
the crowd and came to stand beside them.  
"I guess this means we aren't going to the foreign arts film, doesn't it,  
Yusuke?" Keiko said flatly as she turned and walked away.  
"Wait, Keiko. . .!" Yusuke began as he started to follow her, when Koemba  
reached out and stopped him.  
"I am not playing around, Yusuke. This is serious business and I need you  
strait away! Someone important to Spirit World is missing" Koemba yelled.  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it? This had better be someone very  
important, because I am missing a date with Keiko, and she wont forgive me  
over something small." Yusuke demanded as he watched Keiko disappear into  
the crowds.  
"Don't worry so, Yusuke, its worth it." Botan gasped as she joined them,  
"My sister, Karada, is missing." 


	2. Karada, the Demonslayer Darkmoon

"Now wait just a second, let me get this strait, you pull me off the Living  
world because Botan's sister is missing?!! You said it was someone  
important! There are normal police officers to report about this sort of  
thing!" Yusuke yelled at the duo before him.  
"What? You get pulled off a date or something? Quite whining" Hiei  
snorted from behind Yusuke.  
"Yes, I did. Keiko will be angry with me for weeks on end because of this.  
Wish Kuwabara had this problem, but no he has to go off somewhere. . ."  
Yusuke fumed.  
Kurama snickered and Hiei rolled all three of his eyes.  
"Okay, lets get down to business you three," Koemba began, "It's true,  
Botan's sister, Karada, is missing."  
"Is she the. . . ." Kurama began before falling into thoughtful silence.  
"Your right, my sister, Karada, is the Demonslayer Darkmoon." Botan  
replied, reading Kurama's eyes if not his thoughts.  
"Your not serious! We are supposed to go search for Darkmoon?" Hiei  
demanded.  
"Not in this case I am afraid. She disappeared after reporting to have  
found the hideout of the Seven Blades gang; she's been shadowing them for  
weeks and her last report was that she was getting close to their hideout.  
Ever since then we have had no reports from her and that means she has  
either been killed, which is most unlikely, or has been captured by the  
Seven Blades." Botan replied.  
"But for someone to capture someone of her caliber, much less kill, would  
mean. . ." Kurama began as Yusuke suddenly growled, "Who in the blazes is  
'Darkmoon'? Why does everyone start talking about her as though she was  
the big cheese, a bogge man. . .ahem. . .women? And whose this 'Seven  
Blades' gang?"  
Kurama and Hiei sighed in disgust.  
"Darkmoon, is Spirit World's equaliavent of you. If there is one being  
that terrifies demons far worse than you, it is she." Koemba explained as  
the image of a seemingly young woman with dark black hair and a sharp,  
keen, with a almost hawkish face that was marred by a scare running down  
from her right jaw to the top of her shirt, appeared on the main monitor.  
"She doesn't look that scary to me." Yusuke mussed aloud, "She looks like  
someone who is constantly in a bad mood, but not terrifying."  
"You are too quick to judge. Hiei and Kurama here fear her, though neither  
will admit it." Botan replied.  
Kurama looked away as a flash of color crept into his cheeks and Hiei  
scuffed.  
"This," Koemba began, "is what she looks like when she is wearing her  
armor."  
The next image on the screen reminded Yusuke strongly of a dragon shrunken  
down to human size.  
A pair of dark red 'eyes' seemed to glare at him through the screen.  
"Okay, I'll admit she looks tough, but why call her Darkmoon?" Yusuke  
continued as he felt a shiver creep up his spin as he noticed the dark  
expression on the 'dragon's' face.  
"That's the name of the armor she wears. Now then, if we are finished with  
history one on one, will you take the case and go look for her?" Koemba  
replied.  
"I guess so. Keiko can't get any angrier than she already is, so might as  
well make it worth the sacrifice, and find this 'Darkmoon' as you call her.  
Anything else?" Yusuke sighed.  
"Yes, Hiei and Kurama will help you on this case, and Botan will stay  
here." Koemba replied, glaring signifcantly at Botan towards the end.  
"Koemba, sir! She's my sister!" Botan cried.  
"You can't be serious!" Hiei and Kurama demanded in unison.  
"I know she's your sister, but you are too close to the case, and yes I am  
serious. Besides, if Karada couldn't defeat the Seven Blades, you are  
better off facing them as a team. I just hope she's alive, my Father  
favored her, and if she's dead, he will. . .I don't even want to think  
about it!" Koemba answered, "Now then, enough. You three are on your way,  
now!"  
Kurama and Hiei looked nasueated.  
Yusuke felt the bottom of his stomach drop as he dropped through a trap  
door that had been under his feet.  
"Lovely. So much for a day off." Yusuke muttered as he realized how long  
of a drop it was. 


End file.
